Ancient Shadow Festival
Every year, the residents of Auratia hold the Ancient Shadow Festival to commemorate the death of Warthorne in the Second Dragon War. At the time of the Second Dragon War, Quionn the Royal Astrologer served the Dragon God with all his heart, but he was rejected by the king. He lived his life as an example and finally ended it in Warthorne Lake. Today, we are holding this Capture the Flag competition to commemorate Quionn the Royal Astrologer. Staying true to one's beliefs, this is the spirit of the Ancient Shadow Festival. NA Event Period: July 1st 2014 - November 16th, 2015 ''EU Event Period: 2014, 2015 Rewards Anita the Warthorne Priest *One-Handed Weapon - 1,200 Dragon Scales *Warthorne Prayer Lamp - 200 Dragon Scales *Ancient Shadow Festival Flag - 500 Dragon Scales *Ancient Shadow Festival Golden Sculpture - 1,000 Dragon Scales Event Guide After taking the Ancient Shadow Festival quest from Ancient Shadow Festival Messenger located in most towns, take the Ancient Shadow Festival Chartered Stagecoach located nearby to be teleported to the event area. From there accept the quest "Ancient Shadow Festival Seafood Meat Pie" from Percy the Warthorne Priest and begin gathering the materials. Weeds at the bottom of the lake, sheep on the shore. Once completed you will have 5 Ancient Shadow Festival Seafood Meat Pie's which are used to mount the Ancient Shadow Aqua Dragons. Racing The Ancient Shadow Aqua Dragons are located all over the lake, some underwater, some on the shore, and some on the rocks. Mount one and swim to the starting area squared off beside the event boat. Races start once every hour depending on when the last one ended and a countdown will appear at the top of your screen when mounted on the Ancient Shadow Aqua Dragon. When the race starts, click yes on the box asking if you wish to be transported to the starting line, and wait an additional __ till the final countdown ends and the horn goes off to start. During the race there will be giant blue sea monsters that will temporarily blind you if you swim into them. Three different color wings will be on the track: purple wings will put you in a bubble which you have to click fast with your mouse to get out of, green wings will make your mount swim in the wrong direction, and golden wings will give you a speed boost but make it hard to steer. If at anytime you swim over the boundary of the race track you will be disqualified. Along with the obstacles on the course there are two different colored flags that appear along the way. Red flags award you 2 points and purple flags deduct 2 points. When the race is over these points will turn into Ancient Shadow Dragon Scales that can be redeemed for prizes at Anita the Warthorne Priest. The winning player who reaches the flag at the finish line first will always be awarded 100 Ancient Shadow Dragon Scales in addition to the flags they gathered. Once hitting the finish line wait for the game to declare the winner and dismount you or you will not receive your Ancient Shadow Dragon Scales. A helpful trick during the race is to wait till the ___ buff beside your character's name reaches 12 and then press "E" and then "R" (default) on your keyboard to activate a speed buff. If done correctly each time the player can permanently stay in the speed buff. Tricksters If you do not wish to participate in the actual race you may choose to be a trickster. Accept the quest How to Trick With Skill from Campbell the Warthorne Priest and tell the NPC next to him, Liddle the Warthorne Priest that you want to be a trickster while the race is in progress. You will gain an extra skill bar above your regular skill bar with a skill called ___. To use this skill find a strategic spot on the race track and click on the skill icon to lay a trap for other players to swim into. Sources #https://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/news/ancient-shadow-festival-is-2472 Category:Events